Lumia Chronicles
by tommas
Summary: The Lumia Region is a newly found region. Follow the main characters, Light Gilbert and his friends, while they go through the region while each one of them has the same dream. To become Lumia's new champion. They also have to solve the mystery of Omni. Accepting OCs.
1. Prologue

**Lumia Chronicles**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own my OC and the Lumia Region, which were created through my imagination.

_Fiore Village, Lumia Region, around midnight, December 31__st_

Aria, Fiore's oldest person, was sitting in between the many colourful flowers of the valley in which Fiore was built. Every New Year's Eve, Aria would tell the story of Omni, the Legendary Pokémon of their region. Many people of all ages gathered to hear her story. When everyone had sat in front of her, she started her story.

"Ages ago, when the great Arceus created the world, he also created the region of Lumia. Unfortunately, he didn't give any Pokémon to this reason. The reasons for that have been lost in time and no one knows the real one anymore. People had a very hard time without Pokémon. Many jobs seemed impossible. Every day and every night they prayed for Arceus to give them help. Arceus, angered, used his omnipotent abilities and divided this region from the rest of the world. For years, the people of this region were alone and everything became even harder. When all hope seemed lost, a shadowy figure appeared in the skies of Lumia. The people seemed excited and started to worship the unknown creature. One day, it landed and asked humans why they were so happy to see him. They answered that they had no Pokémon in their land. The Pokémon, called himself Omni. He promised the humans to return and left the region. For years no one saw Omni. Humans believed he had lied to them. When all hope seemed lost, Omni came back. He roared with all his might. The roar caused everything to tremble. The earth, the water and even the sky were shivering. When Omni stopped roaring, the quakes ended. Omni flew and stopped here. Legend says that he hid inside the Fiore Mountain. Anyhow, the important thing is that the next day, Pokémon from all over the world had gathered in Lumia. Since then, the people of this region have thanked Omni every year by climbing into the Fiore Mountain and lighting lanterns and releasing them in the open sky of the New Year's Eve. Of course, only the young and strong do such a thing." Some people laughed at the last remark.

"Aria, is Omni really in the mountain?" a girl around the age of five was the one that asked. Aria had never seen her before. She wasn't surprised. Every year, more and more people came to hear her story.

"No one knows my dear. Maybe you will find out when you grow up. Maybe the trainers that will come this year will. However, I do know that it is time to watch the release of the lanterns." After Aria's words, the clock in the town's centre stroke twelve. The people enjoyed the lovely show.

**A/N: I know this is really short but I hoped you liked it. Please review. For those interested in sending an OC, you'll find the forum link in my profile. I won't accept OCs from reviews. You can also PM me the OCs and I'll post them a.s.a.p. in the forum. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Lumia Chronicles**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own my OC and the Lumia Region, which were created through my imagination.

_Access Town, Lumia Region, 17:00 PM, January 1__st_

(Light's POV)

"_I'm sorry for your loss. He was a great man."_ Even though my father had died a couple of months ago, people still said those words. I can't really express how much I hated those words. I never knew what to reply with. I didn't know if I had to reply at all. Then there was the other question. Did those people really mean what they said, or was it just a cliché?

"_How are you doing?"_ was another question people frequently asked. I always gave the same, untruthful answer. _"I'm fine."_ I wasn't fine. How could I be? My father had died. A person I really cared for had died. I just hoped people would stop asking that question. It just reminded me of how bad I was truly feeling. However, I had to be strong for him. I had to do what I had promised him.

_Flashback_

_Access Town, Lumia Region, five years ago, January 1__st_

"Light, why are you still here? Professor Alberona is handing out Pokémon."

"I don't want to go dad. I have no one to travel with."

"That's not true. You'll have your Pokémon."

"I want someone I can talk to."

"You can talk to your partners. I do it all the time."

"I want to talk to someone that will give me a real reply. You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You're the champion dad. Everyone loves you! You are everyone's idol. And on top of that you have plenty of friends."

"Help me understand."

"Dad, you rarely come here. You can't just hope to come in here and make things seem normal."

_Flashback end_

I regret those words quite a lot. Since then dad quit his job and he continuously stayed at home. We became really good friends. Nevertheless, I never got the chance to say sorry. I just hope that by starting my journey he'll get my message. My father, his Machamp, and I were playing basketball when he suddenly collapsed. Machamp carried him back home. Mother then took him to a hospital in Lotta City. There, we learned that father had cancer. It had been there for three years and he would die soon. The night before he died he made me promise.

_Flashback_

_Access Town, Lumia Region, November 8__th_

"Hey dad." He was lying on his bed. He had got quite pale and he was having a hard time breathing. I didn't really know what to say actually.

"Come closer Light." I did and I sat on the floor next to him.

"I want you to know that I've always loved you."

"You don't have to say that. I already know."

"I don't want you to ever forget it."

"I won't." normally I would have said something that would have made him feel better but I knew that both of us knew the bitter truth.

"Listen closely son. There's a really weird world out there. I want you to explore it. I want you to go out there and have fun. Promise me that you will."

In any other circumstance I wouldn't have agreed but I just couldn't. I had to promise. If it meant that he would be happier then I would.

"I promise."

_Flashback end_

That night we talked about a lot of things. He told me about his adventures. He told me how he felt when he became the champion. How he met mother and how happy they were when I was born. Afterwards, he told me he wanted to sleep and I left. After that it was the end. I never saw him alive again.

_Professor Alberona's Lab_

"Hello Light!" Alberona had long brown hair and blue eyes. She had a diamond shaped face and a white complexion. She was wearing a green shirt and a blue skirt under a white coat lab. Alberona had taken over the lab after her father retired.

"Hello Kat."

"I'm not your babysitter anymore Light. Call me Professor Alberona."

"That would sound too weird. That's how I call your dad."

"Well, my dad is not the Professor anymore, I am."

"But you're only twenty…" before he could finish his sentence, Kat punched him on his face.

"Try to tell my age again and you're dead."

"Fine. Can we begin?"

"Sure. Please follow me." She led me to a room I had never seen before. I knew most of the rooms here since Kat used to babysit me and we came here a lot. The room was circular in shape and was completely empty except for a table and a boy next to it. On the table there were two Pokéballs next to each other, ten other Pokéballs a little bit further and two devices I recognized as Pokédexes. They had a circular shape and had a red frame. Inside the frame there was a black screen, which could be turned on after pressing a button on the frame.

"Light, meet Aakash Sivayogan from Piove Village." Aakash had brown eyes and black hair. He had a brown skin tone. He was lean and had an oval face shape. I could guess that his height was about 157 cm. Aakash was wearing a light-blue T-shirt, blue jeans and white trainers. He also had frameless glasses.

(Aakash's POV)

"Aakash meet Light Gilbert from Access Town." Why did his second name sound so familiar?

Light and I shook hands and said hi to each other. Light had brown hair and eyes. He had a white skin tone, an oblong face. He was lean and a bit muscular. He was very tall, about 178 cm. Light was wearing baggy shorts, a blue jacket and red trainers. His jacket wasn't completely zipped so I could see that he had a white shirt underneath it.

"Ok. You guys came in a little bit late but I have saved two Pokémon for you. Before I hand them to you, I have to ask you something."

"Go on." Light and I answered at the same time.

"I do this with everyone that gets a Pokémon from me. Will you take these Pokédexes and try to find as many Pokémon as possible for me?" She took the devices in her hands.

"How do they work?" I had never seen one before.

"You just point this camera at the Pokémon," she showed me a camera on the back of the device. "It will automatically do the rest. Well, firstly you have to turn it on." She touched pressed the only button on the device. The screen automatically turned on. It said:

_Enter trainer's name: _

"So are you in?"

"I'm in." Light didn't even think about it.

"So am I." I only answered after about ten seconds.

"Ok then." She wrote our names on the devices. The screen then showed four icons in a black background. The first one wrote Pokédex under it and showed multiple numbers in a list. The second one wrote Phone corresponding the image of a phone, the third one wrote Map and showed the image of the map of Lumia, and the fourth one wrote settings and had the image of a gear.

"Why does it have four icons?"

"Because it has multiple functions. If you choose Pokédex, then you direct the image to the Pokémon and it tells everything you need to know about the Pokémon. You can also check all the Pokémon you've seen. The phone functions only with people that have a Pokédex. The third function is that of a map. It shows you where you currently are and the entire region. It also has a list of all events for a certain place during the year. Finally, with the settings option, you'll be able to personalize your Pokédex."

"Cool." After Light's remark, Professor Alberona gave us the devices.

"Next, each one of you gets five Pokéballs." She gave us the ten small spherical objects. Each one of us got five.

"Finally, you each get a Pokémon for your journey. First, I give you Mudkip, a Water-type!" she threw a Pokéball in the air and a red beam came out from it. It took the form of a small, blue, amphibious Pokémon with a large head, wide mouth, black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped external gills on its cheeks. It also had a fin on the top of its head and a light-blue tail fin. It had a light-blue underside and it was standing on all four legs.

I chose the Pokédex option and pointed the camera at Mudkip. A mechanical female voice said:

"_Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its headfin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks."_

"Next, we have Treecko, a Grass-type!" she did the same with the second Pokéball. The creature that came out was a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. Treecko's hands and feet each had three digits. It had a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes. It stomach and throat were red. Treecko had yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Treecko also had a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. Light checked Treecko on his Pokédex.

"_Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climp smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life."_

"I want Mudkip."

"I want Treecko."

We said those phrases at the same time. Alberona put the Pokémon back to the Pokéballs and handed them to us.

"Do you want to give them a nickname?"

"Nope. Treecko is fine."

"I'll go with Skipper."

"Ok then. It's getting dark outside. Do you have anywhere to go Aakash?"

"No I don't. I didn't really think of that."

"You can come at my place if you want to."

I accepted Light's offer. When we arrived at his house, I did something I kind of regretted.

"Aren't your parents at home?"

"My mother is in Lotta City right now. She is a nurse and spends a lot of time there. She works until late. That's why I used to have a babysitter, which you met a while ago."

"The Professor was your babysitter?"

"Yeap."

"What about your father?"

"He's dead."

"I'm so sorry for asking. I don't know him but since you were so nice to me, I guess he was nice too."

"I'm certain that you knew him."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard the name Nathaniel Gilbert."

"Your father is the ex-champion of Lumia?"

"That is him. Actually he is the reason why I've started this journey. I didn't do it five years ago because I didn't want to do it alone but I promised him before he died."

"Well, I didn't start it because I didn't really have time. I was continuously reading. I thought my life was going into repeated circles. Thus I decided to start the journey. How about we travel throughout Lumia together?"

I could have sworn that I had seen a smile on his face.

"Sure."

**A/N: Reviews are welcome. To submit an OC, follow the link on my profile.**


End file.
